A variety of methods have been proposed for converting an audio signal into a visual signal. Typically, there is a substantial inherent time delay between the occurrence of the audio stimulus and the appearance of a corresponding visual response. Known devices fail to provide a visual output which varies in intensity and responds in real time to a received audio input signal. Known devices are also relatively expensive and difficult to manufacture. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sound conversion device.